


Gently, My Love

by Ashesandmint



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Romance, Smut, set just before infinity war, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: A short take on the stolen weeks of a witch and her A.I. lover





	1. Chapter 1

They go to the capital of Scotland this time. Wanda walks through the crowded streets, not bothering to look around, she doesn’t need to.

The moment he is 100 yards from her, she senses him, feels his nervous pulsations. it’s his stone calling to her, as if beckoning her to follow, so she follows.

Vision waits by a hotel entrance, he holds the door for her, and that is when their eyes meet for the first time in a whole month. And wanda thinks she’s going to let go any moment now  
_i want to touch you hug you hold you tackle you to the ground,_ but no. Just a few more minutes  
The strongest explosion of passion is brought about by patience, _just a few more minutes._

The hotel’s lobby is large, with windows spanning the length of the wall and crystal chandeliers descending from the ceilings, expensive looking. Five stars, as always.  
She waits while he checks them in, and takes in the beauty of the building, for years now they have been having these secret meet ups all around the world, in posh places, in lovely hotels, all paid for by Stark of course. At the beginning she wondered what Vision tells him, when takes he off every three weeks or so, bringing back a bill worth god knows how much. Wanda decided to not feel guilty about it.

She enters the room and drops her backpack on the floor, instantly turning towards her lover  
“I have missed you too much” she breaths out, as he crashes his lips against her in a manner that is both tender and desperate. They both tumble onto the bed, not once breaking the kiss, wanda licks him  _open your mouth for me_ and he does.

.

A synthezoid is not meant to feel, neither emotion nor pain, neither fear nor lust, but this one does. Half metal half tissue, this one is different. Powered by a celestial stone, fashioned in the image of man, his mightiness, his beauty, his body. This synthezoid is alive. And never more has he believed that than by Wanda Maximoff’s side. Vision trails sweet kisses down her neck, her face , her arms, until she feels revived. She takes off her shirt and lays on her stomach, and is treated in return with more kisses, trailing down her shoulder, down her spine.

“What do you want, Wanda, tell me everything you want”  
“I want just you”  
“You have me, tell me what else do you want?”  
“I want you to fuck me”

  
.  
.  
.

  
The sun is barely peaking out the horizon when Wanda wakes up, contentment flooding her every sense _he’s here he’s right here_ she reminds herself, and as if on cue she sees Vision walk into the room.  
The previous night flashes in her mind like a lovely dream, her panting and his shallow breaths as he thrusted into her, over and over again till she screamed out his name again and again.

“Good morning mister” she tells him  
“Good morning miss Maximoff” he replies and smiles  
He settles down in a chair next to the bed “I requested the city guide from the reception” she sees the booklet in his hands.

  
Even with continuous access to internet and an unlimited memory to boot, he sometimes utilizes paper and ink, prints things out, recipes, destinations, just for when he’s around her.

  
“What do you want to see Vizh?”  
“It says here there is a small park near by, with a lake. Or we could go to the art gallery?”  
Wanda locks eyes with him and stretches out her arms, a sleepy yawn escaping her lips

 “what ever you want” she says   
.  
.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

He helps her out of her night gown, the soft white fabric slides and falls upon the parque floor. Wanda looks at the clothing she laid on their king bed : a beige trench-coat, black shirt, and her usual jeans. She reaches out for her bra when Vision stops her hand. she couldn’t see his expression, him standing behind her. “i thought we’re going ou-“ she stops mid sentence when his fingers gently wrap around her neck and his other hand rests on her inner thigh. Wanda sucks in a breath, excitement an electric current running through her body. what ever outdoors activity they were embarking on could wait, it’s the indoors activity that she wanted now. He starts by nuzzling his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent sends his olfactory nerves haywire “you smell intoxicating” he tells her. Wanda leans further back on to him, brushing her hips on his. This is a signal for him to start, he takes it. His left hand slide further up her thigh until he reaches her unclothed sex, and starts rubbing lazy circles until hears her start to groan. Sliding in one finger, then another, then another and his thrusting picks up speed. Vision can feel her building up in tension, can see her chest heaving forcefully and fast, his lips pull back in a subtle smile.

  
Out of his research into the topic of life’s meaning he found a great deal of answers, from bloggers to priests to company CEOs, each and every one of them listing what activities they find to be spiritually fulfilling. Hobbies, financial success, prayer... Vision decides that for him it is non of that, his synthetic conscienceness and vibranium heart decided on the Scarlet Witch as his source of meaning. Her happiness, her safety, her pleasure were his true calling.

  
When she comes she comes with a muffled cry. Slumping ever so slightly, her knees not able to support her any longer. He sets them both onto the floor, with her cream-colored body on top of his red one.  
Wanda looks sideways towards the window, the sunbeams dancing on top of them, making her feel ever more in a fairytale’s happy ending. She briefly wondered if she would stay this content and blissful forever. She didn’t fear for him too much, he was nigh invincible, a god-like being. But still, what if something bad were to happen? What if she were detained again, what if whatever his stone was buzzing about came?  
Vision noticed the sudden creasing between her eyebrows and asked what was the matter, Why was his sweet Witch distraught?  
“Just some nonsense, don’t worry about me” she replied to his concerns. She decided that nothing was going to ruin her mood today. Wanda pushed herself onto her elbows so their faces were a mere inch apart, and he could feel her warm breath. Wanda lazily stared into his eyes and when she spoke his features lit up, a small show of her effect on him.  
.  
.  
.

They head towards a theme park afterwards, Located on the outskirts of the city, and Vision slips into his human disguise. Out of all of the rides Wanda concludes that the bumper-cars are her favorite. She gets especially giddy when at first Vision would fuss and worry every time he bumped his car into her, She would laugh and tell him that was the point. “You’ve bumped into me harder than that before” she tells him smugly, and she’s pleasantly rewarded with a bashful smirk from him. It’s not that the Vision actually blushes, but this is close enough.

  
They were on the roller coaster when it happened. His mind stone flared and next thing he was yelling in pain and clutching at his forehead. Wanda panicked and in her alarm didn’t notice how her powers had stopped the rolercoaster in it’s tracks  
“Vizh! Vision what’s wrong” she was on the verge of tears. “I’m- argh” he clawed at his stone again.  
The children’s shrieking from the carts behind them didn’t help at all. Wanda was too distracted by her boyfriend’s agony for what happened next. The carts started to move again, but this time due to the metal tracks beneath them letting loose. The jolt made her realize the dire situation they were in. A teenage girl behind her started sobbing and frantically grabbing on to her mother “i love you mom, i love yo-“ and another scream.

Wanda acted quickly, the red beams extending out of her fingertips and engulfing the entirety of the train. While she was supporting the enormous weight in mid air, Vision came to. His façad faded away fluidly to expose his true form. And with great speed flew and pushed the train forward.  
“Vision faster !” Sweat beads were forming and sliding down her temples.  
He pushed until they reached the nearest stable tracks, then one by one they helped the passengers down.  
“You nearly had me killed you little bitc-“ the young man quieted when Vision stepped right between her and him.  
Vision’s eyes quickly scanned the frightened yet relieved faces around him, he spoke loud and clear “i am gravely sorry for the situation you were all put through” his eyes fixed back onto wanda, through her expression she was asking him _are you okay?_ He gave a reassuring nod to her unuttered question. “I will be paying you all in reparation” he straightened his posture even more yet lowered his gaze before apologizing once again.  
Just as the commotion was fading, the teenage girl’s mother approached them. She looked well into her fourties, her hair tied back into a tight ponytail. Wanda was startled when the woman spoke in such a collected and low voice, everything considered. But what she said hurt her the most, she told how that this is not _their place_ , that people like _them_ shouldn’t mingle with humans, shouldn’t drag them into their freak show, their witchcraft. That _this was no place for their monstrosity._

“We should leave” she told him soon as they entered the hotel room. Vision carefully looked at her, his lips pulled back in a tight line. “This is all my fault” he uttered defeatedly, and wanda felt as if her heart had been impaled.  _no_ “you are definitely not going to blame yourself for this, if anything it was all me. It was an _accident_ ” he tried to negate her but she wont let him. She swiftly held his face in both her hands “listen to me” in that moment she saw and felt all his regret and all his brooding and forgot her own. she wished for nothing than to take these bad emotions away from him, to comfort him, cradle him, to give him her love. So she did.

Lying with their limbs tangled together as if they were an extension of each other, like two ancient vines intertwined. His head was resting in the crook of her neck, her fingers caressing circles into his temples. “Seeming as our presence here has been disturbed” Wanda began, not once breaking her comforting touch from him “we might as well go to Paris” her voice was much lighter now, bordering onto relaxed. Paris was his favorite destination, he loved how the city gave off a romantic and luxurious feel. He loved it because of how much of a treat it was to her, how _romantic_ and _pampering_. Vision couldn’t help but smile. She wasn’t going to let anything ruin her day, and she certainly wasn’t ever going to let anything upset her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a tiny bit of angst for you drama(tm) lovers.  
> And thanks to everyone leaving kudos and comments ! You really make me happy


End file.
